Business transactions are increasingly taking place over the Internet and other electronic communication networks. Electronic markets may provide a forum for such transactions, allowing buyers to locate sellers, and vice versa. A transaction may be initiated by the matching of an appropriate offer to buy (which may be referred to as a “bid”) with an appropriate offer to sell (which may be referred to as an “ask”). Such offers may include a number of offer variables, and there may be a number of possible values for each offer variable. For example, a bid may specify a bid price, a bid quantity, and possibly other values for other offer variables. Matches between bids and asks (which matches may be referred to as “strikes”) may include a number of strike variables, and there may be a number of possible values for each strike variable. For example, a strike between a bid and an ask may specify a strike price, a strike quantity, and possibly other values for other strike variables. Such values may include, for example, matching values between the bid and the ask. It may be advantageous for a buyer or seller participating in a market to monitor the strikes occurring in the market. By monitoring strikes, a buyer or seller may, for example, be able to identify trends in one or more strike variables, which trends may provide bases for buy or sell decisions. However, it may be difficult for a buyer or seller to monitor strikes occurring in a market for a number of reasons. As described above, each strike may specify a number of values for a number of strike variables. Additionally, a relatively large number of strikes may occur in a relatively short period of time. As a result, there may be a relatively large amount of information to monitor and relatively little time to analyze such information.